<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Touching Fireworks by Kenoa</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28535679">Touching Fireworks</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kenoa/pseuds/Kenoa'>Kenoa</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Merry Reedmas and a Happy 900 Year [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Depression, Deviant Upgraded Connor | RK900, Domestic Fluff, Dorks in Love, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Gavin Reed Backstory, Gavin Reed Needs a Hug, Gavin Reed Not Being an Asshole, Loneliness, M/M, Making Love, Masturbation, New Year's Eve, Sex, Sex Toys, Soft Upgraded Connor | RK900, Suicidal Thoughts, Upgraded Connor | RK900 Has Feelings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 04:55:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,548</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28535679</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kenoa/pseuds/Kenoa</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Electricity sparked through Nines’ wiring, the voltage turning his system inoperative. His voice wavered: "You are driving me crazy Gavin, are you aware?"</i>
  <br/>
  <i>By now, Gavin’s sex was fully hard, leaking an unmistakeable stain onto his boxer shorts. Every nerve of his body was on edge, his dry throat thirsty for something he couldn’t drink. His boyfriend’s impatient motions tugged at his vest, the fabric rubbing against the hard nubs under it.</i>
  <br/>
  <i>“I know, babe.” His boxers strained to contain the blatant erection. Hard head outlined under the golden fabric, Gavin angled his hips to match his boyfriend.</i>
</p><p>Gavin's life had turned 180 degrees ever since he met Nines, making him happier than he's ever been. Wanting to show all of his love to the android, Gavin prepares him a very sexy surprise for their New Year's Eve. Amidst fireworks, the boys make love and love each other like there's no tomorrow.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Merry Reedmas and a Happy 900 Year [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1588405</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>48</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Touching Fireworks</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>
  <strong>Please, heed the tags! Depressive state of mind. Be safe, sweeties.</strong>
</p><p>So, it seems I've returned from the dead. This has been written for 9 months, and I figured I'd post it as a Happy New Year gift to all of you. It's very smutty and full of love, I hope you enjoy it :)<br/>
P.S - You don't need to read the previous instalment to understand this one.<br/>
<br/>
On another note: I've been away from everything for the past year. It has been a very difficult period for me, and you can imagine how if I tell you that Covid was the most positive thing happening to me during 2020.<br/>
It's been hell, and I am still not ok.<br/>
But I am still very much in love with Reed900. I miss it. I still would like to tell more stories about it. To make friends and talk to people in the fandom.<br/>
I have an Autumn fic that has been halted for a year, and I am still committed to finishing it. I've been making fixes to its chapters actually.<br/>
I cannot promise to make a full return, but I hope you'll still have me. And I'll read everything you tell me.<br/>
<br/>
Thank you again, and a big hug to everyone. I hope you're all safe and happy.
</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sitting in the three-seater couch — which took most of the space in the living room — Gavin bounced his leg up and down in a never-ending motion. He stared emptily through the large doors that gave way to the modest apartment’s balcony, gaze invariably falling on the darkened sky. Gusts of wind dangerously swayed Nines’ scattered potted plants, drawing Gavin’s attention to them. He shivered. <em>Thank fuck it’s warm in here.</em></p><p>He turned to look pensively behind him, scanning for the source of his nervousness. The bouncing halted, yielding to the drumming of fingers on the opposite leg. Warm, yellowish light bathed the decorated room, the mellow glow of the fireplace seizing the squarish piece that adorned his left-hand’s ring finger. Gavin splayed his hand, admiring the polished lifeline shape interweaving with brushed white gold that hugged his finger. At the centre of the lifeline’s spike, an unassuming 0.03 carats diamond flickered. Gavin’s hands invariably turned into fists. It was a gorgeous and dignified engagement ring, no doubt, but the man sporting its counterpart was far more perfect.</p><p>A sigh escaped Gavin’s lips. He unclenched his hands and dropped them flat on each thigh. The man scooted down a bit on his seat, propping his head on the back of the couch. Despite the low lighting, Gavin could still make out the cracks on the recently painted white concrete ceiling. Maybe everyone could also still see the cracks in his life?</p><p>He closed his eyes. Images from a year ago pervaded his active mind; Gavin in the gutter, at the brink of taking his life with his own hands. Not that he was completely out of it, but somehow it had grown more manageable. Not <em>somehow</em>. It had everything to do with the android that stormed into his life and painted over the cracks with every imaginable colour, and some more Gavin hadn’t dreamed of.</p><p>Now, a year later, Gavin was going to get married to that same android. <em>Talk about a 180 in your life.</em></p><p>Gavin slowly opened his tired eyes. Distractedly, he gently kneaded his thighs, the harmonious colours of the Christmas tree dancing on the white ceiling becoming blurred blobs to his unfocused eyes. His heart pounded out of his chest. Gavin was nervous; this had been his and Nines’ first Christmas together. Well, this year was their first <em>everything </em>together. Every so often he mused that his <strike>boyfriend</strike> <em>fiancée</em> wasn’t an android and was instead some kind of divine entity sent to Earth to watch over him.</p><p>Gavin had never intended to be seen at such a low in his life. No; he'd intended for no one to see him anymore. And then Nines had barrelled into his life — quite literally — and shattered his plans.</p>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <em>Embraced by strong arms while sobbing as they laid on the gritty floor, Gavin had peered at the features of this Connor lookalike. He had never stood a chance against the android. He’d fallen in love the moment he locked eyes with Nines’ crystal-blue ones. Seemingly cold as icicles, they held warmth Gavin had never been bestowed with.</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>For Gavin, it felt like love. As a battered animal, to be granted any crumb of care granted his unconditional devotion in return. Nines was the wildlife rescuer that scooped Gavin up into the refuge of his love.</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>Countless hours of gentle touch and proximity, of careful words and puffs of air, had trickled by, and Gavin became emotionally attached to the new-to-the-world android. An innocent soul that had never known good from humans still treated him with extraordinary kindness. When he was able to give a more collected look to the humanoid machine, Gavin knew he was screwed. The RK900 wasn’t a mere improvement from Connor, the puppy-dog. No, Nines held himself differently. Even with the tenderness coating his actions, Nines exuded a wolfish, sexier, commanding personality. The RK wasn’t made to obey; he’d been made to be obeyed to.</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>Gavin held no illusions. A shattered man, damaged up and bruised with lasting scars that left their unmistakable marks, even if not all were to the naked eye. A guy entering in his forties, average in looks and shittier in the core. Inner beauty? Not in this useless piece of human trash. Needless to say, he had nothing to excite a newly-deviated, young android with the sexual aura of a god and a clever, even more sensual personality.</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>Their connection would be strictly professional.</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>Nines made it really hard to accomplish.</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>Gavin hadn’t minded being paired up with the android Greek god. And he wouldn’t deny ogling him on a daily basis or even daydreaming about their interactions. However, he made it pretty clear to draw the line there. Nines’ answer? Tug and tear that line apart. <strong>Constantly</strong>. The android followed him like a profound mystery waiting to be solved, itching to be the one to glue the shattered pieces back together.</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em> <strong>Fitting, huh?</strong> </em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>Nines saw through the dark walls encasing the human. Saw the evident lack of self-care and self-preservation passed away as mere love for the job. He always saw. Gavin’s co-workers of years never did.</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>He diligently tried not to fall deeper for the android. It meant disregarding food, sleep, or friendship, even if Nines had been the one to save him. He wanted to give in, <strong>so much</strong>. But he also knew it’d hurt harder to love him. So he shut any attempt.</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>Their connection came to an irreversible change when they reached their limit. A messed-up hostage situation: a grief-stricken mother, consumed by depression, threatening to kill her helpless baby.</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>Hours into the night’s cooldown, Gavin had to escape from the bullpen altogether. Hurried steps steered him to a service door and he forced the bar locking mechanism. When the door clicked shut, the air was sucked from the area; Gavin broke down on DPD’s emergency stairs. He slumped onto the cold, dusty floor, crying silently save for the occasional choke. With shaky fists, the detective dug at his reddening eyes, shivering in the lifeless dark.</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>He was safe, here, in the void. No one ever came here, the space as empty as Gavin’s frail shell. Or so he thought.</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>The quiet click of an emergency door deafened him. Gavin stilled. Tears blinded him, the black nothing more than a blur. Bit by bit, the inky black died out, Gavin’s vision filled by peaceful blue. It glowed all over, its shine dominating the haunting shadows. It grew closer; Gavin could make out the sculpted features the blue outlined, could touch the warmth inches away.</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em><strong>White</strong>. Reaching out for him. It hovered in hesitation before it settled. Plasteel fingers cradled Gavin’s cheek, gently brushing tears away just as much as caressing. The heat scorched his frosted face. Gavin found himself leaning into the affectionate touch.</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>He allowed basking in the comfort of the hand that, once again, reached for him before jolting himself awake from the trance. A hand had turned into two and a forehead pressed against his, blinding him with light. As the sobs died in his throat and tears stopped running, his shackles tugged him back into his self-assigned cell. <strong>No</strong>. Panic overflowed his body.</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>With urgent motions, Gavin rose from the steps and set himself free from the hold. “I c- I can’t…”</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>“Gavin, please-”</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>Gavin jumped from the stairs and stepped towards the door. “Nines, please… Leave me alone.” He reached for the door handle.</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>Nines shot up. He gripped his partner’s arm, forcefully whirling him around. Nines clutched the other man’s forearms, heavy crimson taking the place of once blue. “Why won’t you let me love you, Gavin?! Dammit!”</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>Gavin’s heart stopped in his chest. He gaped at the RK, hypnotized by the moment’s spell. The red overflowing the forgotten emergency stairs flooded icy blue eyes, granting them a synthwave-violet hue. Nines’ eyes bore the same heat of scalding water.</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>“<strong>No…</strong>” It couldn’t be. Nines had to be fooling with him, by utter shame and pity.</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em> <strong>But that isn’t who he is.</strong> </em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>The android sighed. “Stop trying to push me away and let me in your life,” he breathed. Plasteel hands found their way back onto cold and ragged skin. “I love your brash personality, the passion you have for your job, and how caring you are. I’m in love with you, been in love with you since the day I met you…”</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>Nines’ words were barely a whisper, yet they echoed like shouts in Gavin’s ears.</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>“...you’re making it very hard to accomplish my mission.” Red gave way to amber, and a timid smile peeked on the android’s lips.</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em> <strong>Fuck me.</strong> </em>
  </p>
</blockquote><p>Gavin took a long breath. Eyes flitting open, he let the air escape his mouth, anticipating the steam forming. It didn’t. <em>Hm</em>. Bared like this, he felt cold, though the room held a pleasant warmth. Every now and then insecurity still crept all over him, and being on display was no different.</p><p>He’d never loved how he loved Nines; never had <em>been </em>loved how Nines loved him. Gavin’s fear kept him on edge, waiting for the God among mortals to tire playing do-gooder with him. To figure out what he was missing and the train wreck of mess dealing with Gavin was. To leave him.</p>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <em>Gavin took the leap. He crashed their mouths in a fiery and demanding kiss, frenzied and accompanied by rapid succession blinks of yellow and red. Nines was caught by surprise. Left foot wavering in place, the android took a step back to steady the new weight added by his partner’s body. Gavin looped his arms around the RK, legs taut as he strained on tiptoes to fervently kiss the blue-eyed android.</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>When Nines delved into his mouth, pressing a hot tongue to part his lips, Gavin’s air escaped his core, his heart beating overtime. He moaned against the heat of the android’s mouth, lost between the flurry of emotions. A swift movement threw Gavin off-balance and their lips parted, a thin string of mixed saliva hanging in the inches that separated them. It didn’t last. The RK shifted his partner, hands splayed in a strong grip under each of his thighs.</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>
      <strong>Sinful.</strong>
    </em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>Gavin’s shaky hands cupped his partner’s cheeks, and the man was back on Nines’ lips. He kissed, licked, and bit; the android answered in equal strength. Crimson and yellow penetrated the darkness, the teal missing between the passionate caresses and the eager fingers that ran through perfectly neat hair.</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>Nines’ rosy lips strayed to Gavin’s damp cheeks, trailing a path towards just behind his ear.</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>Gavin’s hands fell onto his partner’s shoulders. “N-not here…” Came the roughened whisper. It scratched the emptiness of the room like sandpaper.</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>“Not here,” Nines kissed the same spot. “...not now,” another kiss, “not today.” He punctuated it with a nibble to the earlobe. The android kept his lips on Gavin’s neck, mouthing his words on the sensitive skin. “First, I’ll take care of you. I have the rest of our lives to love you.”</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>The human’s hands clenched on the fabric of Nines’ jacket. Silent tears began to stream down Gavin’s pained face just as his shoulders convulsed with the final blow on his walls.</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>The android engulfed him impossibly closer, and teal filled the stairs once again. “Let’s go home, Gavin.”</em>
  </p>
</blockquote><p>Nines was very determined to love him, and very thoroughly.</p><p>The android had come to stay and made sure to let his boyfriend know. He set roots in Gavin’s life, tending and caring for their blossoming relationship. The detective snorted. Nines revelled in calling them landscape architects of their budding love. <em>Fuckin’ sap</em>.</p><p>The newfound couple had threaded together through uncharted waters in the span of the year. From Easter to Summer, passing by Halloween and Christmas, human and deviant ventured in a series of unfamiliar situations, feelings and activities. Nines was new to life. Gavin had never been allowed to take part in it. A symbiotic relationship where the lovers learned about themselves, each other and the world.</p><p>His leg resumed the annoying pattern of bouncing up and down from where it had left off. Even Gavin’s head strained with the irritating beat, yet his treacherous nerves were the ones in charge of his movements. Gavin was a mere passerby.</p><p>His left hand slipped onto the tender lines that covered the inside of his thigh.</p>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <em>Gavin sat sideways on his knees, the pulled white sheets creating a sort of comfort nest around them. His eyes were cast downwards to where his hands worried the linen dotted with green leaves. He could make out the nearby figure from the corner of his eyes. He shivered; not because of the lack of clothing, rather because of the frozen teal that travelled his fully bare skin for the first time.</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>The first time he’d allowed Nines to see him as he was. <strong>There’ll be no second.</strong></em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>The hand that reached out and gently pushed his chin up didn’t come as a surprise. He let himself be guided, green eyes bordering a lifeless grey casting a dull look onto the owner of the hand.</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>“Love, there is nothing to be afraid of.”</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>In front of him sat an equally bared Nines, the contrasting warm teal pulsing on his thirium heart matching the human’s own heartbeat.</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>Gavin’s eyes fell to the greenery linen again. “But… now you can see how ugly I really am. I-” His voice broke; his strength merely enough to whisper the remaining words. “<strong>Inside and out.</strong>”</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>The gentle hand on Gavin’s chin lowered to pluck roughened hands from the sheet. It opened them and held them in his, fingers interlacing pale white and tanned olive. “Incorrect.”</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>Nines scooted over the mattress, kneeling calmly in front of his lover. “How could you ever be ugly, if you are the most fascinating human being I have ever laid my eyes on?” His lips reached for the human’s forehead, pressing an unhurried kiss to the wrinkles on the skin.</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>Trapped in his throat, Gavin’s voice pushed to object. “I-I’m, I’m littered, Nines.”</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>Hands letting go of smaller ones, the fingers trailed long-healed bruised skin. The android slowly pushed his boyfriend down, making him lie on his back. Gavin complied, weakened from his tore down defences.</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>Nines mouth reached for the olive skin, kisses tasting the expanse of scars that marred the human’s body. “Every, single, one, of these scars, is like reading braille.” The android’s lips meticulously painted his lover’s inner thighs. “They tell me the story of the man I love.”</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>Gavin choked a sob.</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>Nines came up to take in Gavin’s face, noses grazing in minor sways. “And, inside, you are the most complex, bright, loving person I could ask for.”</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>The android placed a kiss on top of his boyfriend’s heart.</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>“I love you, Gavin.” He shifted his weight, huddling closer and laying his head on the human’s chest. Nines closed his eyes, listening to the quickened thumping echoing his auditory systems. “And I will never grow tired of you.”</em>
  </p>
</blockquote><p>Much like at the moment at hand, Gavin’s fears of being discarded yet once again kept resurfacing. His lips twitched in a barely-there-smile. Nines never grew tired of reassuring his boyfriend.</p><p>
  <em>Why the hell is he taking so goddamn long?</em>
</p><p>Gavin glanced at all of his and Nines knick-knacks scattered in the room. The android had never really left his home. He kept coming over, staying and making room for his things.</p>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <em>Towel draped around his hips, Gavin opened his drawer and reached for a clean pyjama. Hand in the drawer, he halted. “<strong>Damn.</strong>” He turned his head to face his boyfriend, currently flopped on his bed with his own brought pyjama. “Did you bring your whole closet?”</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>Nines’ eyes crinkled, and he let his head fall on the mattress. His laughter filled the room, warming it and awakening a bubbling feeling he didn’t yet know the name of on Gavin’s core. “Only the bare necessities, Gavin.”</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>Gavin narrowed his eyes. He threw a suspicious glance at his lover before unwrapping his towel and chucking it at the android. “Yeah, yeah, bare necessities <strong>my ass</strong>.”</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>Nines caught the towel effortlessly. His eyes strayed towards the human’s peachy backside. He bit his lip, teal eyes darkened with unbridled lust. “I approve that.”</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>Gavin’s gleeful chuckles turned into full laughter, soon joined by Nines’ warm ones. The whole scene was so domestic, and it made him utterly and purely happy.</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>“Now get dressed before you catch a cold, <strong>sweet peach</strong>.” Nines punctuated his words with a sudden smack to Gavin’s delicate buttocks.</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>Gavin only roared with genuine laughter. Yeah, he knew the feeling. It was home.</em>
  </p>
</blockquote><p>Gavin wasn’t nervous because he was going to marry Nines, no. Gavin was nervous because he had a special New Years’ treat for the love of his life and wanted to make the night a memorable success. Tonight, he would be paying back with interest all the love and care Nines had bestowed him with.</p><p>Under the guise of the last day of the year, Gavin had arranged for an intimate evening. The fireplace crackled and enveloped the room in its comforting warmth, and the table was filled with festive food. The glasses glistened with the twinkling lights of the Christmas tree and the dried fruits were ready to be wished upon in their bowls. As for the elaborate banquet, the detective made sure not to overeat; he wanted to save space for the dessert.</p><p>Gavin spent the whole afternoon cooking, having had to shoo his boyfriend away from the kitchen multiple times. Nines would not lift a single finger; tonight was his to relax and enjoy. With the baked lobster tails — both the original and the thirium by-product — finally in the oven, Gavin only asked his boyfriend to keep an eye on it while he went to get ready.</p><p>Oh, and how ready was that.</p>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <em>A thorough shower and an even more thorough preparation, Gavin grumbled as he inserted the plug of his demise. He would be ready for Nines the entire night, yet he couldn’t deny how hot and bothered it left him. He sighed as he left the bathtub. It was all a surprise for his amazing fiancé; <strong>suck it up and pull your stupid self together, buttercup</strong>.</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>Towelling himself dry, Gavin eyed his reflection on the mirror. The heat of the steam coloured his cheeks with a healthy pink, triggering a slight smile. Though his dark circles still loomed on his expression, Gavin looked better. Healthier, stronger, happier. <strong>Loved</strong>.</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>Fetching his outfit, Gavin draped it in front of him. Flashy and tiny, he knew damn well how it looked; he’d bought it. Yet, imagining the night it was to come while wearing it spread a different kind of heat from his neck to his ears.</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>The gold sequined vest glittered under the light and, as he fastened it, it fit like a glove. His arms swelled around the sleeves’ openings, giving Gavin an even more muscular semblance. Dressing the complementary boxer shorts, the gold shimmered against an equally sparkling imitation black belt. He twisted around, checking out the fit on his backside. The fabric ended just below his buttocks, conferring a push-up effect on them.</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>
      <strong>How the hell am I gonna hold up until after dinner?</strong>
    </em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>Gavin sighed. Dutifully he went about the final touches on the outfit with a black bowtie and golden anklets, before covering up with a soft, iron-grey knit sweater — offered by Nines — and a pair of black jeans.</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>He looked at his figure one last time before reaching for the doorknob.</em>
  </p>
</blockquote><p>“<em>Gavin?</em>”</p><p>Gavin jolted out of his daydreaming. The detective shifted his eyes upwards, heart stuck in his throat. Nines stood a couple of steps away from him, his LED shining a vivid crimson.</p><p>“What’s... this?” The android pressed again, head tilting sideways.</p><p>Gavin adjusted his golden Santa hat, psyching himself up for what would come next. <em>It’s showtime. </em>He spread his bare legs and placed his arms on the couch’s backrest, offering Nines an inviting stance.</p><p>“Santa heard you’ve been a good little android this year and came to give you a <em>very </em>a special gift…” Gavin’s tone was low and lush, lust dripping from every breath.</p><p>Nines took a step forward, his brows frowning deep with confusion. Though he could not deny his cock twitched, stirring half-hard in interest at the gorgeous sight in front of him.</p><p>Hand slipping from the couch, Gavin pressed it on Nines’ waist, squeezing it slightly. Beckoning his boyfriend closer with the other hand, he flashed his teeth in a sly grin. “Come here baby; Santa doesn’t bite… much.”</p><p>LED shifting between yellow and red, the android took the last steps to erase the gap separating them. He reached for Gavin’s hand that previously gestured to me, fingers holding it while a thumb grazed the rugged hand. “You know you don’t have to do thi-”</p><p>Gavin’s right hand shifted from his boyfriend’s waist, stretching to place a finger on Nines’ lips. “Shush, little android.” Pulling him down by their interlocked hands, Gavin’s lips ghosted Nines’ ear shell. “<em>Wanna sit on Santa’s lap?</em>”</p><p>Nines’ eyes darkened with desire, black nearly outgrowing the blue. LED amber, he didn’t trust his voice, settling on a vigorous nod. Gavin’s lips tugged to the side in a mischievous smile as he patted his naked leg.</p><p>The android all but threw himself on top of his boyfriend’s lap, straddling him. He wrapped his arms around Gavin’s neck, aching to devour the reddish lips. Nines restrained himself.</p><p>Gavin’s hands slid on wide thighs until reaching Nines’ round, supple buttocks, and beginning to fondle them. Very unceremoniously, the android answered by angling his crotch and rutting it painfully slowly against his boyfriend’s — obviously — rock hard erection peeking under the thin fabric of his boxers.</p><p>“<em>Hnnn</em>... You a-are a very <em>good </em>little android, <em>ah</em>, aren’t you?” Gavin whispered.</p><p>His boyfriend’s words had the desired effect, Nines growing fully hard. Eyes closed, he panted faintly, cooling systems going into overdrive.</p><p>Gavin’s hands squeezed hard. “Baby, look at Santa. What do you want on your stocking this year?” He snaked one of his hands back to the front of his Nines’ jeans, finger running up and down the swollen member that pressed tightly against the fabric.</p><p>Nines leaned his weight on his boyfriend, reaching for the human’s lips. He licked a stripe on Gavin’s mouth, aching for release. Nines’ love for Gavin was impossible to be measured, and seeing the man’s sexy form laid bare for him, steered his processes into soft reboot. It wasn’t uncommon; Gavin<em> was</em> sexy, easily overwhelming Nines to the point words escaped him. The detective thought it was endearing: the most intelligent person ever known, rendered speechless by lust.</p><p>Hand maintaining its pressure on the straining organ, Gavin dragged his teeth through the android’s earlobe. “C’mon baby, you gotta use your words so Santa can give you your gifts…”</p><p>Despite the feigned nonchalance, Gavin’s body itched against his self-imposed restraint. Prepared beforehand, he’d spent the night writhing with desire, the odd movement impaling him and making him squirm. Now, with a sexy god rutting against him, it was hard for Gavin to keep his composure.</p><p>Electricity sparked through Nines’ wiring, the voltage turning his system inoperative. His voice wavered: "You are driving me crazy Gavin, are you aware?"</p><p>By now, Gavin’s sex was fully hard, leaking an unmistakeable stain onto his boxer shorts. Every nerve of his body was on edge, his dry throat thirsty for something he couldn’t drink. His boyfriend’s impatient motions tugged at his vest, the fabric rubbing against the hard nubs under it.</p><p>“I know, babe.” His boxers strained to contain the blatant erection. Gavin huffed a longer breath. “<em>You</em> drive me crazy every second of the day with your intelligence and sassy attitude. And that dreamy body of yours is one fine <em>bonus</em>.” Hard head outlined under the golden fabric, Gavin angled his hips to match his boyfriend. “<em>Nnhh</em>… I, I love you…”</p><p>Richard thrust his body back against Gavin, hunger flashing through his eyes. He pressed their foreheads together, locking green and blue in a deep and heated gaze. “I- love you too… Al-ways ha-ve…”</p><p>Bodies flushed close, the lovers could feel every muscle moving, wires and veins pulsing like wildfire in their limbs. It set their arousal ablaze.</p><p>“All I desire from this sexy Santa is to make love to my ravishingly gorgeous boyfriend.” Nines closed his distance from Gavin, claiming his mouth in a starving kiss. His lips moved warm, and soft against the human’s irregular ones and Nines pushed his tongue into Gavin’s mouth.</p><p>“<em>Hmm…</em> is that- so?” Gavin’s hands abandoned their previous areas, exploring languidly his boyfriend’s body and mapping every inch. He ran his hands up Nines’ frame, pulling the Christmas sweater that previously covered the stunning figure. “Then, S-santa shall g-rant your wish…”</p><p>Kissing and laving Gavin’s scent, Nines could feel his boyfriend’s hardon pressed against his own. He relished in tasting the human’s natural flavour, the hormones tingling his analyzing processes. Nines gave up control of his arousal routines, his jeans dampening against his synth-skin. The android’s hands slipped down Gavin’s back, fingers tracing invisible lines.</p><p>Gavin’s hands cupped Nines’ cheeks, guiding him into an electrifying kiss. He demanded access into the android’s mouth, sucking, biting and taking what was rightfully his with greed. He needed <em>more.</em></p><p>He broke their kissing. “Babe, babe, take those off,” Gavin breathed.</p><p>Unable to hide his lustful smirk, the RK sat up from his boyfriend’s lap, unzipping his jeans. “By all means, Santa, would not wish to receive coal for misbehaving…”</p><p>Nines let jeans and boxers pool on the floor. Gavin eyed the mouth-watering sight as the long, thick shaft came into view. Stepping out of the clothing, the android stroked it a couple of times before the member became fully erect at last. Gavin licked his lips; he’d always loved Nines’ 9-inch package, no matter how weirdly perverted it made those Cyberfucks. It was big and thick, and utterly delectable.</p><p>In the next moment, Gavin was being straddled once more. His boyfriend’s sex bumped his tented shorts as Nines readjusted on his lap. The android dove back into his mouth, kissing him in fervent, almost bruising motions.</p><p>Hands sliding down the golden vest, Nines tore it open. “Too much cloth-ing, Gavin.”</p><p>The android shucked the vest off, leaning in to catch in his mouth each of the flushed nubs. Eyes closed, Nines sucked on them hungrily, flicking the ends with his humid tongue. It was driving Gavin insane. The detective threw his head back against the couch, hat falling off. He panted hushed mewls while his hands found Nines’ bottom cheeks and gripped them harder with each flick of his boyfriend’s tongue.</p><p>Nines broke the kiss, a string of saliva connecting their parted mouths. Blue half-lidded eyes gaped at the flushed, wet mess under him. His hands caressed every uncovered inch of olive skin, massaging each muscle. Gavin hummed low. He enjoyed the adoration. Nines was always reverent, regarding Gavin as the most precious thing he’d ever seen.</p><p>The moment was broken by a pinch to Gavin’s nipples, and the man moaned with pleasure.</p><p>“<em>Nnhh</em>, you're definitely a g-good little android, aren’t you?”</p><p>But this was a night for Nines. Gavin halted Nines’ ministrations and the android whined. <em>Such a needy boy during sex</em>… Gavin loved it. He loved everything about his boyfriend.</p><p>“Babe, it's, it’s time for me to start giving you your gifts.”</p><p>Nines mouthed at his boyfriend’s throat. “<em>Hmm</em>, this- this is the perfect gif-t.”</p><p>“I- I know babe, but this Santa needs to get on with the sho-<em>w</em>.”</p><p>Taking the reins of the situation, Gavin pushed Nines to the side. The android mumbled a complaint. He slithered from the human’s lap, sitting butt naked on the couch. Gavin leant and claimed glistening wet lips in a quick kiss. He slid off the couch onto the floor, settling on his between his boyfriend’s parted thighs. A jolt of pleasure overtook him, the plug inside him shifting against his sensitive bundle of nerves. Trying to conceal to suppress his pleasure, Gavin focused back on the display in front of him.</p><p>He ran his hands up and down the supple meat of the strong thighs. For Gavin, they were more real than any other body. The synthskin flickered in and out mesmerizing him, and Gavin skimmed his fingertips on the connecting ridges. Nines gasped hard, locking his half-lidded eyes with Gavin’s gleaming ones.</p><p>The android extended his arm, hand catching the short strands of hair on the back of Gavin’s head. “I love you,” he breathed, lust and affection mangled on his optics.</p><p>“I love you so much, babe.”</p><p>Gavin turned his attention to the neglected shaft twitching in front of him. Its thickness was intensified by the lightly coloured blue and purple veins, the tip oozing milky white. Right then, Gavin wanted nothing more than to take it between his lips.</p><p>So he did.</p><p>Running his tongue around the rim of the hot head, he felt the shaft throb and the first drops of pre-juice spilling into his mouth. The sweet taste flooded his taste buds, and Gavin swallowed it quickly. The sugary flavour was familiar, so much it was one of his favourites. Reluctantly, Gavin popped his mouth off of the tasty member.</p><p>“Babe, is this candy cane flavoured?” He rasped, lips grazing the slit as he worded the question.</p><p>Nines ran his hands on his boyfriend's shoulders and arms, kneading the hot skin. He stared at his boyfriend, wetting his lips before a devilish smile overcame his features. “Merry Christmas, sweetheart.”</p><p>Gavin merely chuckled, kissing the tip of the flushed organ again. He relished in licking the tasty juice like candy before leaning over and hungrily slipping the hard erection between his lips. <em>Fuuuck. </em>The skin was smooth as it slid nice and easily down his throat, and Gavin deepthroated Nines, pushing his face against the android’s crotch. Nines couldn’t suppress the strong moan leaving his mouth, beginning to writhe his hips back and forth in controlled motions.</p><p>Gavin’s lips lazily encompassed the shaft and dragged his mouth up and down the shaft. Nines’ moans became deeper, the sounds shocking every nerve of Gavin’s body with pleasure. Sensing the android’s systems powering into overdrive, Gavin’s hands rested on Nines’ thighs, fingers massaging as much meat from his bottom as he could grab. He let his mouth fall lax, allowing his boyfriend to move his member in and out of his mouth.</p><p>More and more of Nines’ synthskin glitched away, the light blue wires casting dimmed light in their space. Gavin’s heart was truly fond of his boyfriend becoming so undone, and he took more of the shaft in his mouth. He sucked and slurped as Nines hurriedly — but carefully — thrust into his mouth. The sweet, intoxicating flavour was overcoming him, and Gavin was drunk on it.</p><p>Gavin’s own arousal tugged viciously at him, the golden outfit restraining him uncomfortably. He sucked hungrily, his eyes capturing Nines’ dilated pupils as he ran his tongue along the underside of the shaft. Gavin decided to put on a show with his mouth.</p><p>His hand gripped tightly around the base, and he moved it in a frenzied pace. His tongue lapped wetly at the trickling liquid and Gavin’s eyes blinked heavily with lust and thirst.</p><p>“G- <em>Gavin, I’m-</em>” Nines’ voice glitched. His processors denied him the power to dedicate to something other than his climax and taking in his gorgeous boyfriend.</p><p>The android couldn’t help it. Their love-making usually lasted longer. However, with Gavin expertly making a show out of his performance and the man’s sex appeal flowing out of his sensual form in that little attire, Nines’ systems steadily sped up to an orgasm.</p><p>Gavin hummed in encouragement, stroking and sucking rushedly. Nines’ body locked, and his member shot a thick and warmed juice. The luscious taste settled heavily on Gavin’s tongue and he slid his mouth upwards, enveloping the head. With one hand, Gavin kept his ministrations while slowing them down, willing more of the savoury milk to fill his mouth. The opposite hand found Nines’ and their finger entwined, rough skin and plasteel gripping each other tightly.</p><p>Crashing down from his high, Nines’ fans kicked in. Half absentmindedly, the android breathed heavy gulps of air, self-preservation protocols urging it into his overheating components. Slouched down on the couch, Nines opened his eyes, focusing on his boyfriend. Gavin slipped the shaft out of his mouth, a drop of white falling from the corner of his lips. From the corner of his eyes, he noticed Nines’ attention falling back on him. Locking their gazes, Gavin swallowed the juice before darting his tongue out to lick the stray drop.</p><p>The android moaned a glitched, guttural sound. Gavin on his knees, licking every last drop from Nines’ organ as if it were candy. The sinful vision in front of him woke up his most basic processes of need, want, possess.</p><p>“You're sensually-<em>y</em> obscene, Gavin-n.”</p><p>Gavin offered his boyfriend one of his usual double winks. Letting go of the erection, the human eyed his white-streaked palm. <em>Shit</em>. He brought it to his mouth and licked the juice. He closed his eyes, pink tongue dipping from his lips and swallowing every bite between loud moans.</p><p>“I, I just, can't help it, babe, you’re s-so tasty. <em>Hmmm</em>, I... have to eat you all u-p.”</p><p>A husky moan left Nines’ mouth. He needed more. <em>Much more</em>. Eyeing Gavin’s sweat glistened pecs, the android bit his lower lip. Being an android had its perks. Nines willed his erection program to keep running, forcefully shutting all of the superfluous tasks. He needed to make love to his sexy, sweet fiancé, <em>now</em>.</p><p>Capturing his boyfriend’s hands, Nines hauled Gavin up, sitting him on his lap. Their fingers interlaced and, in an instant, Nines’ mouth was on Gavin’s. He kissed him hard, not enough to bruise, yet enough to show his hunger. Their tongues were wet on each other, fighting not for dominance but for closeness and love. The kisses turned deeper, Nines’ hands aching for an interface with the human. Gavin’s hold instinctively became tighter, his own heart wishing for the completeness they’d share if he’d been able to link with Nines.</p><p>“Love, I, I need you, no-w.”</p><p>Nines’ mouth shifted towards Gavin’s tender neck. He didn’t miss the human’s jolts at his sucking and could feel Gavin’s sex bursting through his underwear’s seams.</p><p>“<em>Ahnn!</em> S-So needy, b-babe…” Gavin also felt needy. His underwear was too tight, and their movements made the plug shift relentlessly in his core.</p><p>“You a-re short-circuiting my proce-sses with your-r sexyne-ss.” Nines licked a strip from the base of Gavin’s neck to his ear. “Need to, to make you feel goo-d, sweet-heart…”</p><p>With a last nibble to the human’s ear, Nines lifted both up from the couch. He set Gavin’s feet on the floor before hastily pulling his underwear out and making it fall on the ground. Gavin gasped. The cold hit his damp erection as it sprung in the air. It hit Nines’, both bouncing at full mast.</p><p>Nines picked his boyfriend up again, hands rubbing and stroking the plump cheeks. Gavin’s arms draped around Nines’ neck and he kissed him frantically. Their tongues danced, the sweetened taste from the android’s juice coating their senses with white, hot lust. Just as Nines hands reached for Gavin’s opening, his fingers discovered a foreign solid cylindrical object.</p><p>He hummed. Gripping its handle, Nines pulled it slowly and carefully. Gavin’s tunnel offered no resistance. The human tried to stifle a moan with a bite to his boyfriend’s shoulder. One hand supporting Gavin’s whole weight, he lifted the other to check the object: a candy cane patterned butt plug.</p><p>Nines smirked. “My, Santa is so-o thoughtful for his little androi-d…” He placed the plug down on the coffee table. The hand cupped Gavin’s cheek, coaxing him to look at the android. “I really do love you, Gavin,” he whispered. “Thank you for this amazing surprise.”</p><p>“I lov- <em>hmmmm!</em>” Overcome by pleasure, Gavin threw his head back with a long moan.</p><p>Taking advantage of the distraction offered by the love confessions, Nines slipped his fingers inside Gavin’s core. He moved them deftly inside the heated tunnel, the slick of the lubricant that trickled down erasing any resistance. Gavin panted and moaned incessantly, overstimulated by being on edge the entire night.</p><p>Gavin rutted in sync with Nines’ motions against his stomach, the four fingers inside him not even remotely enough to sate his thirst. The android responded with sucking a flurry of purplish patterns on his boyfriend’s neck and shoulder.</p><p>“More, baby, baby, <em>please</em>, more, I- I need you inside me…” Gavin pulled hard the synthetic strands of Nines’ hair, forcing him down towards a bruising kiss.</p><p>The urgency in his voice was unmistakable, and Nines removed his fingers. He moved them, setting their bodies down on the fluffy rug by the fireplace. Their wet lips were on each other in a second.</p><p>“A- are you sure, lov-ve?”</p><p>“I- <em>yeah</em>,” Gavin breathed. “I've been waiting for this the whole night.”</p><p>Gavin’s back stuck to the carpet, the sweat that coated his skin clinging onto the lush material. He couldn’t care. His boyfriend leant on top of him, a hand straying to cup the human’s reddened cheek as the other held his erection. Gavin shifted his bottom, desperate to fill the emptiness in his heat with Nines’ member. The android merely rubbed his hardened member across Gavin’s pulsing hole. Nines poked at the puckered entrance as he bent to suckle on a neck painted with bruises.</p><p>Gavin’s free hands reached towards swollen nubs, pinching his boyfriend’s newly upgraded nerve endings. The android jolted, freezing at the pleasant electric discharge.</p><p>“<em>Stop teasing!</em>”</p><p>Processors straining into overclocking, Nines gave in to their passionate desires. His cock slid inside Gavin, deeper and deeper. Gavin instantly threw his arms around Nines’ shoulders, nails leaving white crescent-moon indents on pale synthskin as they melted into the connection they’ve been craving. Slicked and smeared with lubricant, nothing could hold Nines back; Gavin’s hole devoured his cock greedily. A symphony of deep moans and staticky groans echoed in the decorated room; Gavin wanted Nines deeper.</p><p>Nines sank gently to the hilt, his boyfriend squirming and pressing firmly against the android’s pelvic area. “Ga-<em>v… </em>S-o tight… So <em>goo-d…</em>”</p><p>Nines leant his forehead against Gavin’s. The android held him in an embrace, tenderly caressing his sides and slowly pecking his lips as their pants slowed down, until Gavin got used to the intrusion.</p><p>“Babe, babe…” Gavin’s voice broke. He felt he’d die if he didn’t get more from Nines. His hands fell from the android’s shoulders, and he nudged him lightly. “Let me…”</p><p>Their eyes locked, and Gavin didn’t need to complete his sentence for Nines to be able to read him. With a swift movement, the android reversed them, laying on his back. Gavin huffed a joyous laugh at the sudden shift before biting his boyfriend’s neck.</p><p>After a moment, Gavin entwined their hands. He eased up on Nines’ cock until only the head filled him, before shoving back down against his thighs. Gavin’s mind overflowed with white, burning love, devoid of coherent thoughts. He bounced up and down, riding his boyfriend with the erotic desire that consumed him for the night, doubts forgotten in the love and lust of their love-making.</p><p>Gavin slanted his upper body down, mouth kissing Nines hard and sloppy while mumbling half-coherent “I love you”s. Their heated breaths ghosted each other’s body; everywhere they touched, Nines’ skin malfunctioned. Gavin felt as if the most perfect being on Earth and its surroundings had graced him with his breathtaking beauty. He loved him.</p><p>Soon, words turned into moans. Gavin’s face twisted with pleasure as he repeated the motions of drawing his boyfriend’s cock almost all the way out and plunging down again. Nines matched him harder, angling his hips to hit Gavin’s most sensitive bundle of nerves. A frenzied cry erupted from the human’s throat, desperate for his release.</p><p>Gavin fucked himself on Nines’ cock, eagerly taking advantage of the perfect angle to keep hitting his prostate. Between sloppy, clumsy kisses, Nines freed one of their linked hands. His hand took hold of Gavin’s erection, stroking it in time with their movements.</p><p>“I… lov-<em>e</em> you, Gav, <em>I-I</em> love you, <em>wa-nt</em> you, foreve-<em>r</em>, I lo-<em>ve</em> you,” he repeated like a mantra.</p><p>Nines twisted Gavin's erection, fisting it relentlessly. Arching his back and angling his neck to the ceiling, Gavin’s cry roared against the walls. He pounced erratically before losing his strength and draping his body on top of Nines’. The android’s cock was deeper than any other of his strokes.</p><p>Sweat trickled down Gavin’s forehead, pooling on Nines’ synthskin. White plasteel enveloped olive skin and the lovers hugged each other tightly. The android re-adjusted his angle and forced his cock to thrust against Gavin's prostate, every pound striking it over and over.</p><p>Gavin’s mind was filled with a thick, hot fog, and Nines was his beacon. He gripped tightly onto Nines’ shoulders, lips and tongue pressing sloppily against their counterparts. It didn’t matter if half missed their intended target; it only mattered how he neared his release and how it wasn’t mindless sex. It was making love.</p><p>As Nines’ hand grabbed onto the heated skin of his hips, Gavin dug his fingernails in Nines’ shoulders. A last deep sinking was all it took to knock the android off the edge. He began shooting his juices, cock convulsing inside the heated abyss that swallowed him. Gavin could feel the bursts inside him, the cool liquid coating his tunnel and urging him off the edge with them. Gavin moaned against Nines’ neck, milky white painting all over his boyfriend’s chest. Nines’ synthskin glitched unevenly, a chaotic galaxy etched onto him.</p><p>As the convulsions racked them during their shared ecstasy, Nines enveloped his boyfriend steadily in his arms, unwilling to ever let him go. Between his own climax, he milked his lover tirelessly, until Gavin slumped on top of him, spent and blissed out. Nines’ thrusts weakened before the pounding on Gavin’s prostate subsided. Their bodies clung to each other, the quickened pants mingling as their eyelids fell heavy.</p><p>The minutes trickled by, and the silence in the room was only broken by the ebbing of their breaths and the fireworks crackling outside, announcing the midnight. The couple’s heartbeat rates dwindled into a familiar melody of two gears playing in unison. Nines’ lips peppered gently across Gavin’s forehead, being completed by Gavin’s light chest caresses. The bright colours of the explosions danced on the lovers’ naked skin, keeping the fire kindled between the two bodies fitting perfectly on each other.</p><p>Nines lost track of the time; being with Gavin had that remarkable power upon his systems. It was perfect. Sensors detecting at long last a drop in their temperatures, he reached for the box of wipes that usually rested on the coffee table. The android began their cleaning process, slipping out of his boyfriend. Gavin whined at the loss.</p><p>An apologetic glint filled Nines’ blue windows to his soul. “I know darling, I'd also love to stay inside you. Now, will you let me clean you up?”</p><p>Gavin nodded. His brows fell on a frown, yet he knew his boyfriend was right. His eyelids shut while the oversensitivity in his body itched with each reverent touch and the swipes of the wintry wipes as he let himself be cleaned.</p><p>Leaving Gavin on the rug — whose eyes followed his boyfriend intently and cat-like — Nines fetched a pair of pillows and a blanket from the nearby couch. The android arranged their makeshift love-nest before resettling on the floor, drawing Gavin into his arms once more. Nines’ synthskin tingled, sensors glitching and aching for an interface with the unknown system that was Gavin. He simply pulled the human closer to him.</p><p>“I… wasn't aware of this Christmas tradition,” he huffed with a snort.</p><p>Chuckling, Gavin draped his body as on top of his boyfriend as possible. He scooted over until reaching their so-called ‘limpet position‘. “That's because it's only ours, babe.” He’d cling onto this man until the day he died.</p><p>Their lips brushed together, and they kissed again. The world eclipsed from them, the kiss slow and soft, deep and establishing the connection that neither words nor interfaces could ever describe. The moments passed until Gavin broke their link to breathe. He wished he hadn’t to.</p><p>Gavin’s eyes fluttered open, and he caught sight of their joined hands. A flash of past fears and insecurities raked Gavin as he admired the faint light shining on the matching engagement rings. Forcing those fears out of his mind, Gavin sighed. “Thank you for never giving up on me.” The human snuggled closer, the song of his boyfriend’s beating heart pulling him closer to slumber.</p><p>“Never. My love for you is boundless, and being without you, unfathomable.” Nines lifted their entwined hands, kissing Gavin’s knuckles just below the ring. “I love you, Gavin Alexander Reed.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>In case you are wondering, <a href="https://www.gemsheritage.com/products/men-engagement-ring/">this is Gavin's engagement ring.</a><br/>I love it and think it's very tasteful.<br/>I have a <a href="https://kenoa-ajisai-no-niwa.tumblr.com/">Tumblr</a> and now a <a href="https://twitter.com/Kenoa_Ajisai">Twitter</a> as well, come chat with me 💙<br/><br/>I hope you enjoyed this smutty chapter, even though it comes a year later.<br/>Thank you for reading it, and it would make my day to know what you think about it, and even if you came to chat with me on social media.<br/>I wish you a Happy New Year, and thank you for being here with me S2</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>